poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starlight
Here's how Starlight & Gali vs Starscream and Priori Incatatum goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Goblet of Fire. Starscream: Oh, tisk, tisk, tisk, tisk, such a handsome boy. Starlight Glimmer: Don't touch him! Starscream: Starlight Starlight, oh, I'd almost forgot that you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. Yeah. I'd introduce you, but word has it that you're almost as famous as me these days. to his followers The Girl Who Lived. Starlight How lies have fed your legend, Starlight. Shall I reveal what really happened that night 13 years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? Yes, shall I? Gali: How did you lose your powers so quickly? Starscream: Let me explain. It was love. You see, when dear, sweet Firelight gave his life for his only daughter, he provided the Ultimate Protection. I could not touch her. Shadelock: It was old magic, wasn't it, Master? Starscream: Well said, Shadelock. Something I should've foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed. I can touch you now. Starlight's Cutie Mark and lets go Astonishing what few drops of your blood will do, eh, Starlight? Pick up your wands, girls! grave statue drops Starlight and Gali Starscream: I said pick them up! Get up, get up! Starlight Glimmer: I've been taught to duel, Starscream. 1st, we bow to each other. to Starscream who does the same thing Gali: to Starscream The niceties are observed. Starlight Glimmer: And now, Crucio! '' lands on Nightmare Starscream: Get off me! Starlight Attagirl, Starlight. Your filthy Muggle father would be proud. Starlight Glimmer: ''Sectumsempra! '' Starscream uses the shield spell Protego Starlight Glimmer: I will kill you for what you did, Starscream. Starscream: Good. It is your destiny. After tonight, no one will ever again question your powers. After tonight, if they speak of me, they'll speak of only how I...begged for death, and you being a merciless witch...obliged. Starlight Glimmer: Have your way, then. ''Expeliarmus! '' Starscream: ''Avada Kedavra! wands clash General Grievous: What must we do, Master?! Starscream: Do nothing! She is mine to finish! Nightmare Moon: But, my Lord Starscream! Captain Phasma: Tell us what to do, my Lord! Starscream: She is mine! a shield of light appears spirits of Albus, Maul and Firelight appears Firelight: (spirit) Starlight, when the connection is broken, the both of you must get to the portkey! We can linger for a moment to give you 2 some time, but only a moment! Gali: Whoa, cool. Albus Severus Potter: (spirit) Guys, take my body back to my father. Gali: Right. Starlight You're ready! Let go, let go! lets go and the connection breaks Starlight Glimmer: Accio! '' they disappear RB-551: Uh, they got away, sir. Starscream: '''NO!!!!!!!!!! ' Meanwhile cheers Mac Grimborn: Whoa. So tragic. Nagini: What caused this? Nute Gunray: For goodness sake, Celestia, what's happened? Starlight Glimmer: He's back! He's back! Starscream's back! Albus Severus, he asked us to bring his body back! We couldn't leave him, not there. (crying) Gali: Starlight, it's alright. Princess Celestia: He's home, you all are. Princess Cadance: Keep everyone in their seats. Commando Droid Captain: Roger, roger. Wat Tambor: A boy has just been killed. Nute Gunray: The body must be moved, Celestia. There's too many people. Harry Potter: Let me through. Let me through! That's my son! That's my boy! It's my boy! 'NO!!!! ' Orson Krennic: Come on, easy, I've got you. This is not where you want to be right now. leaves with Starlight